1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information input display device and a control program thereof, and particularly to an information input display device in which an authentication processing is executed after its startup, and a control program to control information input and display of the information input display device.
2. Background Technology
In recent years, portable devices provided with display sections (hereinafter referred as information input display device), such as notebook-size computer devices and tablet type terminals, are commonly used. In order to ensure security, these information input display devices are configured to display, at the time of starting up the devices, an authentication screen for inputting authentication information such as a user ID or a password, and after the authentication information is validated, variable functions are enable to be usable.
In many cases these information input display devices are being carried by users, they are becoming to be used not only for simply displaying the information, but as a notepad for inputting comments or messages, and for displaying the inputted comments or messages.
Regarding the input of these comments or messages, in JPA2004-302613, for example, an electronic settlement processing device is disclosed which realizes to smoothly execute the settlement process, by displaying a screen for urging a comment (such as a comment in a sticky note) input through a data processing screen after a previous input of password. Further, JPA2004-185160 discloses a work progress management system which realizes a smooth execution of the process, by providing an input column for comments from a boss, in a data processing screen after a previous input of password. JPA2010-277476 discloses a health guidance system which realizes a smooth execution of the health guidance, by enabling an input of a participant comment for participant ID and an input of a guide comment for guide ID, in a data processing screen after a previous input of password. Further, JPA2010-092185 discloses a network relay device which realizes management of user information by receiving previously registered user ID/password information as a message from a server, and displaying it on a screen. Furthermore, JPA2006-189542 discloses a print production system which is configured to enable a comment input as a data at the time of order processing on a print order terminal.